50 ways to kill Kinkyhoe, Monkey boy, and Hobo
by xHeartlessKairi
Summary: Hate Kikyo, Naraku, and Hobo? Well this story is for you! It's just a list on how to kill them, or in other words, how the gang can kill them. Some of them I do not own. No Flames Please. Read and Review! Now rewritten!
1. 50 ways to kill Kinkyhoe

**Li-en: Now re-written! Some of them looks like that a 6 year old created it. Eh, Lolz. Do NOT own some of these ways to kill her. **

**

* * *

**

_50 ways to kill Kikyo:_

1. Open a portal to hell for her to step through saying, "If you want candy, step right up here!"

2. Bored her to death

3. Get Inuyasha and get him to say that Kikyo hates him and let him kill her

4. Let Kagome shoot her with her sacred arrow

5. Get Miroku to open his Wind Tunnel on "accident" and let her get suck in it when he was trying to suck in the remains of the demons.

6. Make Kirara in her big kitty form and let her tear her head off

7. Tell her that Inuyasha loves Kagome and he hates her

8. Call her a stupid bitch and push her in a pile of needles

9. Purify her sorry ass

10. Put the necklace of subjugation and sit her until she is dead again.

11. Hit her with a hard hammer

12. Get a voodoo (sp?) doll of her and burn it

13. Let her soul collectors steal the soul within her

14. Make Naraku kiss her (Naraku: O.o)

15. Make Kagome and Inuyasha kiss right in front of her

16. Push her off a 5,000 feet cliff

17. Get her Shikigami girls and lead her to a never ending forest

18. Get Kanna to suck her soul inide her mirror and give it to a soul eater

19. Use Kagura to use Dance of the Dragon

20. Let me and you kick her ass to hell!

21. Send her to the Kikyo hater fans by mail.

22. Let Inuyasha follow her so hey can go to hell but, when they almost disappear, let Inuyasha escape and let Kikyo go to hell by herself

23. Make her go to the world of evil pink bunnies (See Inuyasha: Truth or Dare and you will know: D)

24. Let her soul collectors squeeze the remaining soul out of her.

25. Let her watch Happy Tree Friends episodes (-shudders-)

26. Tell about her death and say that Inuyasha and Kagome got married

27. Let the villagers burn her body alive

28. Shoot her head with a gun

29. Give her a present with a bomb inside

30. Let her listen to barney's songs.

31. Let Koga's wolves eat her.

32. Kill her by letting her read college grade math.

32. Drown her in very deep water.

33. Let her pissed you off so you can rip her head off

34. Lead her to World War 3

35. Let her go to Kagome's school and let her suffer from the hard tests.

36. Put her in a forever deep sleep then let Goshinki eat her.

37. Leave her out in the snow to freeze to death

38. Poor a bucket full of Tarantula's [spiders on her head.

39. Feed her to the great white sharks

40. Let her listen to VERY LOUD music.

41. Let Inuyasha slice her head off with Tetsusaiga

42. Get a glass vase and throw it to Kikyo's head

43. Boil her into a VERY HOT pot and melt her to death.

44. Let Hobo err I mean Hogo I mean...whatever his name is kiss her for 5 hours without letting her breathe.

45. Pour very EXTREMELY cold water on her for 2 hours until she is froze to death

46. Let her stare at the mirror until the grudge come out and kill her

47. Put her in the game Mortal Combat and see how fast she gets killed

48. Have her come to the South Side of Chicago and get her in a gun fight

49. Scare her to death by making her go into a creepy haunted house

50. Let her hold a chopped head of Naraku and let her scream to death

**

* * *

**

_**A/N: Well what do you think? Love it? Hate it? Like it? Please read and review your answers! I only did these because I hate Kikyo, Naraku and Hobo and I am bored ok:D**_

_**Read and Review**_


	2. 50 ways to kill Monkey Boy

50 ways to kill Naraku:

1. Get Kagura and make her drop him on a cliff

2. Get Kagome to purify him with her sacred arrow

3. Make Inuyasha use Tetsusaiga and slice his head off

4. Put poisonous Tarantulas in his pathetic clothes

5. Use Sounga and perform the Dragon Twister to him

6. Tie him to a hard chair and let him watch Teletubbies (A/N: It buuuurns:D)

7. Let me hit him with my bloody sword I used in my other stories and hit him until he his dead.

8. Make Sesshomaru used Tokijin and perform the Dragon Strike on him

9. Scare him to death until he screams like a girl

10. Humiliate him by making him wear girl's clothes and makeup

11. hit him with your scanners or printers hard reviewers!!

12. Push him off a 1,000 feet building

13. Make him grope Sango and let him feel the wrath of Sango

14. Make him sing the stupid ABC'S

15. Find his heart and slice it to pieces

16. Turn him into a girl and let him scream like a girl because he doesn't have any clothes (A/N: -shudders- I am never writing that again! -gags-)

17. Let him marry Kinky-hoe

18. Let Kinky-hoe send him to the 7 rings of hell

19. Slice his head off with a bloody knife

20. Make him go to the center of the Earth and watch him melt

21. Put him in a small package and throw him in the jungle and let him get eaten by lions

22. Make his Saymoishos (sp?) poison him and wait until he is dead

23. Get Hobo to make out with him (A/N: LMAO. That will be funny but gross)

24. Make an arrow pierce his stupid pathetic red or whatever color it is

25. Use Pyrethrum to remove his Saymoishos and let do his work on his own.

* * *

(A/N: Wondering what is a Pyrethrum? Well, it is a pink flower that can kill any insects. First, it makes smoke coming from it but it won't work on insects that moves to fast. The flower I think is pink and it is very rare. I have no clue if it exists or not but I ain't making it up.

If you have the game Inuyasha: The Secret of The Cursed Mask and finished the whole game or at least made it to Naraku's castle, then you know what am I talking about right? If you want proof that I ain't making it up then go to google then click images above and put Pyrethrum. You will see white or pink flowers. Or just go to Photo bucket and see the pictures of it. But I don't think it can kill insects though. You need the game I just told you if you are too stupid to figure out. Back to the ways to kill Mr. I-look-like-a-girl-cause-I-wear-makeup XD)

* * *

26. Let him do your chores for free until he is dead from being exhausted.

27. Tell him he was cancelled from the show until he is dead. (I know it doesn't make sense but bare with me)

28. Use him as a targeting practice

29. Turn him onto human and kill him with a knife

30. Pour EXTREMELY cold water on him

31. Get a bright light and blind him and lead him to the cliff

32. Tell him the last jewel shard is at the end of the cliff and make him go there without making him fly

33. Let him get eaten by a gigantic dog

34. Throw very hot soup on him and don't let him get water

35. Make Shippo use fox fire on Naraku

36. Let Kirara tear his head off

37. Let Jaken use the staff of two heads on Naraku whether bonks it at him until he is dead or burns him to death

38. Put him into an unbreakable cellar and make him stay there for the rest of eternity

39. Starve him to death

40. Let him watch The Ring 2

41. Make him run as long as you want until he is dead from exhaustion

42. Invent a remote that can kill Naraku and use it

43. Burn his stupid ass to hell

44. Don't let him sleep for one millennium years

45. Fill his castle with snakes and let them eat Naraku

46. Freeze time and kill Naraku with any weapon of your choice

47. Use your powers to blast him into hell

48. Get a voodoo doll of him and stab the heart of it many times

49. Use the necklace of subjugation on him

50. Put him into a room of Naraku haters + Naraku lovers (-gags-) and let him suffer

**

* * *

**

A/N: Well, what do you think reviewers? I am sorry I wasn't able to update as fast as I can. Something was wrong with my stupid computer and the site. The next chapter will be the last. I can update the rest of my stories and create another one.

Please Review!!!


	3. 50 ways to kill Homo

Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha and some of the ways to kill Homo

* * *

_**50 ways to kill Homo:**_

**1. Let him see Inuyasha and Kagome kissing right in front of his stupid eyes**

**2. Make him feel the wrath of Fluffy's strength**

**3. Throw him off of Mount Everest**

**4. Let Inuyasha slice his weak body in half with Tetsusaiga**

**5. Let Kouga kick him in the face and send him up in the air**

**6. Let Kikyo open a portal to hell for him**

**7. Have him in the middle of the road and let Kagome run over him**

**8. Let Naraku absorb him into his pathetic body**

**9. Tell him that Kagome had died and let him suffer**

**10. Let Myoga suck all of his blood out**

**11. Let him get eaten by demons**

**12. Make Kikyo use the arrow of sealing and pinned him into the Sacred Tree like Inuyasha**

**13. Burn him alive by Kirara**

**14. Let Kanna use her mirror to steal his mortal soul**

**15. Make Kagura use her Dance of the Dragons on him**

**16. Make Miroku suck him up with his Wind Tunnel**

**17. Let his 'beloved' Kagome kill him with her sacred arrow**

**18. Push him off a cliff when you say that Kagome wants to tell him something there**

**19. Let him eat a fruit that you gave him with is really poisonous**

**20. Let Kohaku slice his heart out with his Kusarigama (Chain Weapon's name)**

**21. Let Naraku put him in a cellar and let him starve to death.**

**22. Let Sango bonk his stupid head many time with her Hiraikotsu**

**23. Let him watch little kid's TV show for 1 year without stopping**

**24. Let Jaken use his staff of two heads to burn his sorry ass**

**25. Let Shippo scare the life out of him by his shape-shifting**

**26. Let him listen to kindergarten songs for a week**

**27. Give him sleeping pills that when he takes it, he will never wake up**

**28. Drown the freak and let him get eaten by great white sharks**

**29. Make Inuyasha a demon and let him slice his head of using Iron Reaver Soul Stealer**

**30. Let Fluffy kill him then revives him and keep going with the process**

**31. Make a drawing of his stupid body that whatever you do to it, it will happen. Then you erase his body so he will disappear**

**32. Let a pirate use a cannon on him**

**33. Let his ancestor, Akitoki Hojo, kill him with the sword. (Forgot what episode was that)**

**34. Let a huge mansion fall on top of him from the sky**

**35. Put him in a cloud then watch him cowers in fear on how to get down**

**36. Make him watch a VERY scary movie for 24 hours (You decide what kind of movie)**

**37. Tie him VERY tight onto the train tracks and wait for the train to come by him**

**38. Make him as a targeting practice**

**39. Have him marry the cold-hearted bitch (You all know and hate)**

**40. Send him into the pits of hell on your own**

**41. Grab a machine gun and shoot him million times or as much as you want (Muahahahahaha!)**

**42. Send him into a room full of Homo haters and let them trample him**

**43. Put him in the center of the Earth making him wear Eskimo's clothes and watch him melt in one second**

**44. Put him in a coma and push him off a skyscraper building**

**45. Mess around with his DNA when he is at the hospital...he he he**

**46. Hit with a heavy computer until he is dead**

**47. Hit him hard on the head so he can get amnesia and tell him to jump off a cliff**

**48. Tell Koga that ho-what's-his-name love his 'woman' and watch him get beaten by him and get eaten by his wolves**

**49. Shrink him to the size of your thumb and crush him with your foot**

**Finally the last cruel way to kill Homo**

**50. Let Kagome go on a date with him and take him to the theaters. Let them watch a crappy love movie. In the middle, let him put his arms around Kagome's shoulder and let her smack his pathetic hand away. Then, let her whistle for Inuyasha who was watching the whole thing to come down. Put duck tape on his mouth so he won't scream. Then put sticky stuff on his body and throw him onto the screen where everyone can see him. Let them throw there food on him while they laugh. Let his heart break into million of pieces when he see Kagome and Inuyasha making out and going out of the theaters holding hands. Let the people who worked at the theaters get him out of the screen and pull the duck tape out of his mouth REALLY REALLY REALLY AND I MEAN EXTREMELY HARD and quick and watch him die from the pain that it put on him. Muahahahahahahahahaha!!!

* * *

**

A/n: Well what do you think reviewers? Like it? Love it? Hate it? Please tell me in your reviews!! This is the last chapter for this story or whatever you call it. Now I am going to make a poem about the love triangle between Inuyasha. Kagome, and Kinky-hoe err I mean Kikyo.It's called "Who Will Inuyasha Choose?" I hope you read it and place your votes for who will Inuyasha choose!

Please Read and Review this last chapter and the rest!!!


End file.
